Jacob's Crush
by the10thcullen
Summary: Songfic.Jacob Black tries to prove to Bella that they should be together. J/B...obviously. Hated writing it, but maybe you'll like reading it! X3


Rated for language

**OK, for all you Jacob/Bella haters, I agree with you. But my friend basically tied me to a chair and forced me to write it. Everytime I heard this song, it reminded of Jacob's feeling for Bella. So, please don't hate me for putting this here. *begs and pleads*  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and the song belongs to David Archuleta**

**This takes place during New Moon, the book where Edward left Bella and she became all emo, stunt-girl.** **XD**

_**Jacob's Crush**_

**~…Jacob POV…~**

I knew it would happen, I just didn't know when. That bloodsucker, that _Edward Cullen_, left Bella for some "noble" purpose…but he doesn't know what its doing to her. Her personality has gone under a complete reversal. Instead of my talkative, outgoing friend, she has become more reserved and quiet. I haven't heard from her in 3 months! It didn't know how, but I would be the person that would change her back.

**~…2 weeks later…~**

One of my pesky twin sisters, Rachel, decided to show up for once in her life. Probably to get something from dad. "Welcome home, Rachel!" I heard my dad say from downstairs, but something else caught my attention. It was the music coming from Rachel's radio. I saw my sister going for her car, but I quickly yelled out. "Wait! Don't turn that off! I wanna hear it!" "Then come down and listen!" she snarled back. We never did get along like Rebecca and I did. Luckily, I was up in my room and could jump down without hurting myself. (A.N/ Stupid werewolves) I had landed on all fours and ran over to her car before the song was over. I heard most of it, and it was perfect. "Dad!" I yelled to him and ran in the house to ask for a little favor.

**~…Bella POV…~**

WHY?!? Why did Edward leave me? I can't live without him! I _need_ him! He's a part of me, and he just got up and left! He says I'll be better off without him, but what does he know? EDWARD?!?

**~…2 weeks later…~**

I was up in my bedroom, e-mailing my mother. She hasn't stopped sending me e-mails ever since he left. She's so worried that I'll do something to myself like last time, but then again I though she was going to die at the hands of James. I heard the phone ringing from downstairs, but I was too lazy to walk all the way downstairs to pick it up. I heard my dad call, "Bells, its Jacob. He wants you for something." "Tell him forget it. I'm not talking to anyone right now." I yelled back. "Sorry, he's persistent. Just see what he wants." "Ugh!" I slowly got off my bed, stretched a minute, and dragged myself downstairs to see what he wanted. "What?" [ Bella, I know you're upset about this whole _Cullen _ordeal, but I think I have a way to make you feel better.] "I'm not leaving my house. I doubt you can make me feel better anyway." [Please, humor me.] "Ugh, fine. Where do you want me to go?" [On my rez. First Beach. 1 hour.] With that being said, I hung up the phone and dragged myself back upstairs. I stepped into the shower to cool off and waste time. I quickly dried my hair and brushed my teeth after I toweled off. I pulled on my favorite orange tee shirt and denim shorts that came just above my knees. I walked down the stairs, found my sandals, grabbed my keys, and headed out my door.

**~…Jacob POV…~**

I was eagerly waiting for Bella at First Beach. My dad agreed to my favor. He found me an old oak guitar, and taught me how to play. Once I knew how, I researched the chords to that song, and now I knew it by heart. The guitar was placed next to the giant rock I was sitting on. Here she comes. She stepped out of my…uh, her…old truck. She was wearing a very faded orange tee shirt with dark blue denim shorts. The brown sandals she had on had to be a size too big for her, but she probably didn't care. I noticed that the sun was going down: perfect.

**~…Bella POV…~**

Why in the hell did Jacob make me drive down here? He sure looked comfortable waiting. He apparently has no problem being shirtless, seeing as he was. He was wearing no shoes at all, and he desperately needs a new pair of jeans. Is there no fashion sense in this boy? For at least a minute, he just stared at me with his deep-brown eyes…but he stared differently than Edward always did. He called me closer, picked up his guitar that I didn't know he had, and he started playing…and singing, to me.

**~…Jacob POV…~**

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  


_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

…and I was done. The tear-stained look on her face told me she got the message loud and clear. I got up to go talk to her, but I got knocked over by a huge wave.

**~…Bella POV…~**

I'm such an idiot. Jacob Black loves me, and I've been too mesmerized by Edward to realize it. I've been pushing him away all this time. The way he played that was beautiful. He started to walk towards me, but then a huge wave that I didn't even see swept him out of my way! "Jacob! Are you okay?!?" I yelled, running over to help him up. "Yes, but don't scream in my ear next time!" he yelled back, laughing. "Sorry…but talk about getting _crushed_." He kept laughing, and I started to after my dumb comment. Then, we both started walking but towards my car. Before I got in, I said, "Jake… I-I can't believe you would do this for me. It was so romantic. You know, Edward would never be able to think something like this up. "Heh, yeah, but that Alice could." We laughed again, but I stopped as he put his hands in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. Surprisingly, I kissed back. My arms wrapped around his neck, and the kiss seemed to last forever. I wish it did.

~…After that day, the two became inseparable. That is, until they got Edward to come back home. But Jacob wouldn't give up. Bella was his, and he would stop at nothing to prove it to her. His crush just ain't goin' away…~


End file.
